1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to face mask systems for protection from atmospheric pollutants and the supply of oxygen to the mask wearer and more particularly to mask systems to supply oxygen for use in oxygen-depleted environments during aircraft decompression, smoke from onboard fires, airborne debris or other toxic gases which may enter the aircraft flight deck or other crew compartments.
2. Description of Related Art
In the course of aircraft operation, various personnel, including but not limited to pilots, navigation officers, and other flight crew personnel, may need a mask system to provide breathing oxygen and also to provide protection from smoke from onboard fires and other possible airborne eye and lung irritants which may enter the crew compartment(s). There is a requirement in the commercial aviation industry that the masks designed for crew usage be capable of donning in five seconds or less, be able to be donned over eyeglasses and be capable of supplying oxygen consistent with physiological demands at altitudes up to 40,000 feet.
Provisions for stowage of the mask must be sensitive to both the quick-donning requirements and the very limited space and volume available in the aircraft flight decks, and it is particularly desirable that mask storage be compact enough that it is easily placeable within the flight deck in a position close to and convenient to the crewmember when he or she is seated at his or her station. It is also highly desirable that the mask be capable of accommodating a wide variety of facial sizes and configurations while still adequately sealing the face from the external environment.
Since the mask is to be used by crewmembers in an environment that may be highly stressful, both in terms of the visual tasks and the visibility afforded in the presence of smoke and the like, it is important that the mask provide an acceptable level of optical clarity and freedom from distortion consistent with the other desirable characteristics of the mask. Another desirable characteristic is that the mask provide, to the extent possible for a stowable mask, protection from impingement on the face of airborne debris and pollutants, and protection of the eyes in particular from the windborne type of debris that could be present from an explosive decompression or other breach of the windshield system in a large aircraft. Prior art crew masks have addressed these problems with masks incorporating rigid lenses mounted in an otherwise flexible mask, or by combinations of goggles and oxygen masks. While these masks have been functionally useful, they offer disadvantages in field of view, adaptability to a wide range of head sizes and configurations, the ability to be rapidly donned over glasses and stowability in small areas in the cockpit of the aircraft near the crewmember. The present invention provides improved solutions to all of these problems.
The present invention is for a stowable mask that meets a number of stringent and difficult environmental and functional requirements for use in circumstances that typically exist in a pressurized aircraft after decompression or in the event of an in-flight emergency that causes smoke or debris to intrude into the flight deck. In the event that such an event occurs, it is recognized that the continued ability of the flight crew to operate with a high degree of competence is critical to the prevention of loss of life and property, and thus the availability of such masks and their functionality is highly desirable for such aircraft.
Because of the recognition of the benefits of such mask systems, it has also become common to require the availability of such masks to many who may during the course of their occupations be exposed to such hazards and who must perform critical tasks during such exposure. Particularly in the case of aircraft, it is highly desirable that such masks take up the smallest amount of stowage space prior to use in order to make them available to the seated user at his station and to avoid taking up the limited space in the flight deck. Thus, the instrument panel or side panels at the crew station are preferred locations for this equipment. It is important that the mask be stowed in a manner which allows for the quick-donning and also does not interfere with normal aircraft operation. As the mask is likely to be installed on both existing, as well as new aircraft, it is an important feature of the invention that the mask fit in existing cavities already defined for such equipment.
The present invention provides a mask assembly which meets the requirements of quick-donning for the wearer who may be faced with hazardous flight conditions. The invention has the further benefit of improved quick donning capability over eyewear, such as glasses, being worn by the user. Since it is often the case that an inflight emergency is followed by a fairly long period during which the crewmembers must operate in the hazardous environment and guide the aircraft to a safe landing, the mask of the present invention is also configured to be comfortable when worn for extended periods of time. Such a feature is particularly important in light of certain regulations of some aviation regulatory bodies which require that the mask be worn by one crewmember at all times. There are also requirements by some regulatory bodies for usage of the mask when a crewmember exits the flight deck. Other extended operations scenarios may call for wearing the mask for three hours or more and thus comfort of wear is highly desirable.
It is well recognized that the primary purpose of the invention is to limit infiltration of pollutants and provide adequate physiological oxygen volumes for the hazardous environment resulting from either aircraft decompression or hazardous gases, not limited to smoke, which may enter the crew compartment(s).
In a presently preferred embodiment, a feature of the invention is the ability to provide an emergency breathing device in which the flow of oxygen is adjustable according to physiological requirements. Whether this feature is a requirement is determined by the regulatory bodies having jurisdiction over the regions in which the aircraft operates. It is also important that the mask, once donned, leaves both hands of the wearer free to perform his duties and that the mask provide the necessary field of view to perform those functions. Accordingly, the invention is designed to not only provide a wide field of view, but also provide vented oxygen to purge the volume around the eyes and to prevent condensation on the lens interior surfaces. Since part of the crew""s functions will inevitably include communication with other crewmembers and ground controllers, the invention can also provide an integrated microphone enabling continued communications between aircraft crew and ground stations once the mask is worn.
In order to provide the above benefits, the present invention utilizes a flexible lens instead of the rigid or semi-rigid lens of prior art emergency crew masks, which, when combined with a flexible material utilized in the balance of the mask, allows the mask to be rolled up into a relatively small package for stowage on a flight deck. It has been found that the flexible lens of the present system, when combined with the flexible face seal of the mask, provides improved benefits in the ability to accommodate a wide variety of face and head sizes. The invention also includes, in combination with the flexible lens and flexible face seal, an inflatable harness, the inflation being provided and controlled by an oxygen regulator which also provides breathing oxygen to the wearer. A portion of the oxygen for consumption by the wearer may also be distributed around the wearer""s eyes in order to purge and clear the lens in conditions conducive to fogging and eye irritation.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the invention includes a flexible elastomeric lens that is molded into a flexible face seal surrounding the lens. The face seal includes mounting points for an inflatable harness extending from the mask around the back of the wearer""s head. In this embodiment, the inflatable harness is made of flexible elastomeric tubing surrounded by a flame resistant covering of Nomex(copyright) or the like and includes connectors between the inflatable tubing and the mask to keep the desired form and shape of the harness when inflated. The connectors can include adjustable straps to vary the size of the harness to fit a variety of head sizes. The mask seal is molded to receive a regulator which supplies oxygen or breathing gas to the wearer and also supplies gas to the inflatable harness by a suitable passage. The mask can also include passages from the regulator to the interior of the lens to purge and clear the interior of the lens during wear. The mask assembly may also be made by molding the entire mask of a flexible optically transparent silicone or other suitable plastic which can maintain optical quality in the lens region and has the other features described above. The lens area of either embodiment may be coated with an abrasion resistant material such as urethane to prevent damage to the lens prior to and during use. In either construction, a microphone can also be incorporated into the mask to allow continued conversation between the crewmember and the electronic communication system in the aircraft. Similarly, provisions can be made in the mask to accommodate headsets or earpieces for the crewmember, if required.
From the above it will be seen that the invention provides an improved mask for use by aircraft flight crews during the event of a depressurization or smoke in the cockpit, and also improves the comfort level, visibility and storability of the mask, as well as offering high performance with regard to isolation of the wearer from the hostile environment. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.